


Scent

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance, Cute story, F/M, Gen, allance, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lance has taken something from Allura and she's not to happy about it.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, haven't written in a bit, I know I have fics I need to finish, but yeah...just can't.....sorry...but please enjoy!
> 
> comments loved

Scent:

Allura had had it. She had it the moment she went to reach for something that was always there in her private quarters of the bath. Her shampoo.

It wasn’t just any shampoo, no. It was her’s and it was something special to her. Something that held memories for her.

Something that reminded her of a long destroyed home.

Something that once belonged to her mother.

Something that smelled like her mother.

And here she was now, reaching for the empty space, as rage started to boil over.

Allura knew who took it, the only one Paladin who once held her current title of the Paladin of the Blue Lion.

Lance.

She quickly stepped out of her bathroom, wrapping a towel around her wet body as she stormed out of her room and towards the private baths each Paladin claimed. Each angered step, leaving a puddle of water behind in her wake.

Lance had his moments of being a respectable person but he also had his moments that drove Allura up the wall. Like all the flirting. Offering to give girls a ride in Red, which obviously Lance didn’t learn beforehand could get a Lion taken. The jokes, which Allura found out, were really dirty.

But no, what finally made Allura crack, was Lance taking something so small that it shouldn’t really matter, but it did. 

And she was gonna let him know it too.

Allura, being the Princess that she is, heavily ignored being polite and forced the locked bathroom door open. The familiar scent hit her nose and memories of her mother flooded her mind. Tears started to well up as she walked into the steamy room, watching as Lance popped out of the water in shock from the sudden intrusion. The bath tub being the only thing keeping Lance modest for Allura’s eyes.

“Allura? What’s wrong?” Lance asked with such fear in his voice, because he as confused as to what the hell was going on. His fear ebbed away to a small panic as he saw a glint of evil in her eyes. “A-aa--Allura?”

“Give it back…” Allura’s voice was dark, yet in a near whisper. “Give it back Lance…”

Lance swallowed a bit, not knowing what he did this time, more so to set her off. His mind was thinking, searching as to what it could be. Then it dawned on him, he went into her room, looking for some shampoo because he didn’t have any and just grabbed what he thought was something Allura wouldn’t miss.

He was dead wrong. 

That was for sure when she was standing in a pink fluffy towel, giving him a glare that send chills down his spine. He would have found the whole thing sexy, if it wasn’t damn terrifying.

Lance reached behind him, grabbing the bottle in which the Princess was seeking and quickly brought it into her view.

“I’m sorry...I….” Lance went silent, sloshing back a bit into the tub as she charged forward, reaching for the bottle as if her life depended on it. Her hands clasped over Lance’s, as she fell forward into the bathtub and getting submerged in the process. 

By now, the former Blue Paladin, was turning the brightest shade of red, that would even make Red run for her money. Allura was nearly on top of him, while he was stark ass naked, and the Princess in just a towel. Lance didn’t know if his heart could take it anymore. But his embarrassment, faded away into concern as Allura started to tear up.

“It’s almost empty now…” Her voice wavered as she pulled the bottle close to her chest, taking a deep breath as the scent flooded her with memories again. She leaned her head down, resting her forehead on Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance reached his hands out, resting them on her shoulders and pulled her back a bit so he could look at her. His heart sank as he saw those aqua eyes swim in sorrow and want. He knew that look. That far off gaze of wanting something so bad, but to know you will never see or have again. This time his voice wasn’t that of being sarcastic, this time, he was truly honest.

“I’m sorry…” He pulled her into a hug, causing Allura to tense for a bit, before she broke and accepted the hug. Lance held her tight, letting the girl in his arms cry in silent sobs.

***

Lance brushed Allura’s hair, adjusting his robe he was in so he had more freedom to move. Allura on the other hand, was a crimson red as she sat down in a chair. The shampoo bottle held tight in her hands.

“Please forgive my actions Lance. I didn’t mean to lose it like that.” Allura looked down at her lap, her pink robe keeping her warm. “It’s just...this bottle is the last thing I have of my mother.”

Lance continued to brush her hair, listening as Allura spoke of her past. Of how she used to cling to her mother and smell her hair. That she used to fall asleep in her arms and that everything would be okay. That the scent was something she could escape to of memories of long ago.

“Nothing to be forgiven.” Lance said nonchalantly. “It was my fault for going into your room and taking something that was your without asking.” Lance pulled back at the white hair in his hands, humming a bit as he started to twist and turn it. “I used to do it a lot with my own family, that I just fell back into the old routine of taking things because we are family…” Lance paused for a bit, before smiling at her in the mirror. “We are family...right?”

Allura looked up at Lance, gazing at him from the mirror, watching as his face grew soft. She leaned back into Lance’s hands as he played with her hair, making it into something so beautiful that Allura wanted Lance to play with her hair more often. She gave a deep breath, smelling the scent that she and Lance were bathed in. 

Memories of her mother styling her hair was brought back due to Lance’s actions. She reached up one hand up and rested it on Lance’s warm hand.

“We are family.” She leaned into him and looked up. “I’m glad you took my shampoo.”

Lance leaned down, wrapping his long arms around Allura and giving her a strong hug.

“Me too.” Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “But next time I’ll think I’ll ask.”

Allura quickly grabbed Lance’s ear and pulled down, causing the Red Paladin to let out a small cry.

“You better!” Allura joked. “Otherwise I’ll ask Blue to tell me all of your secrets.”

The look of fear and horror on Lance’s face was priceless and only for Allura to bask in that glory. 

****

Keith let out a groan as Hunk scratched the back of his head. 

“Come on Lance, just grab something and go!” Keith glared at Lance as the man dared to open another shampoo bottle to smell. “It’s all the same thing, it washes your hair, who cares what it smells like?”

Lance rolled his eyes, putting back the bottle and searching for another one. 

“You wouldn’t understand Mullet...Besides.” Lance looked up at down at Keith. “When’s the last time you took a shower?”

Hunk quickly got in the middle when he saw Keith start to lose it.

“Okay halfie.” Hunk pushed Keith away from Lance, who ignored the hot headed leader. “Let’s go look at knives or something?”

It was as if Hunk and Lance could hear angels sing when they saw the change in Keith’s attitude. Hunk and Lance gave each other the silent “friend” gaze, leaving no words to be spoken as Hunk lead Keith away.

Lance watched as the two left, amazed at how well Hunk was able to play Keith so well. 

“God, what a tool…” Lance cracked as he continued his search for the perfect shampoo. He opened a few more, humming to himself to pass the time. Then he froze. He found it, the scent he was looking for. 

The scent that would forever burn in his memory of a mother whom Lance would never know, but to admire the daughter she brought into this world. 

The scent of memory.

End


End file.
